


te amo (and other latin verbs

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: 100 ways to say [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya needs help with Latin verbs but ends up taking a nap on Riley instead.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>51. 'are you sure?'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	te amo (and other latin verbs

**Author's Note:**

> have some sleepy girlfriends! set in high school, and be warned that i know next to nothing about latin verbs or latin in general. 
> 
> this is for prompt 51 'are you sure' in the 100 ways to say i love you challenge that i will finish one day.

“Hey Riles,” Maya says as she crawls through Riley’s window, dropping her backpack at the foot of the bed, toeing off her shoes, and flopping down beside Riley, snuggling into her side, “I need some help.”

“With what?” Riley asks, setting her laptop on the floor and stroking a hand down Maya’s back. She’s pretty sure she already knows the answer.

“Latin,” Maya says with a groan, “There’s a reason Latin is a dead language, and a large part of it is that it’s impossible to learn.”

“Alright drama queen, enough of that,” Riley says with a smile, shoving Maya’s shoulder gently, “Pass me my text book.”

Maya grabs it off her side table and passes it to her, pulling on one of Riley’s discarded sweaters (the soft purple knitted one, Maya’s favourite) while Riley flicks through the pages until she finds the one that lists the forms of the Latin verb _amare_.

“Okay, _amo_?” 

“I don’t know,” Maya says tiredly, rubbing the sweaters soft sleeve against her cheek.

“Yes you do,” Riley says softly, reaching over to grab one of Maya’s hands.

“Yeah, I do,” Maya says, “ _Amo_ , I love. As in I love you Riles.”

“I love you too, Peaches. Good job,” Riley says fondly, pulling Maya in for a kiss. “Now, what does _amas_ mean?”

Maya thinks it over for a moment, “You love,” She says, “As in you love me.”

“It does, and I do,” Riley says with a soft laugh, looking proud, and Maya lets Riley wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull Maya into her side.

Maya takes the textbook from Riley and drops it onto the floor. Riley makes a soft noise of complaint, but doesn’t say anything, content to let Maya drape herself across her so Riley can stroke her hair.

“Are you okay?” Riley asks, gently massaging Maya’s scalp. 

“Just tired,” Maya says, curling her fingers into Riley’s singlet and pressing her face into her neck. “It was a long day and I didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Are you staying here tonight?” 

“If that’s okay,” Maya says, even though she doesn’t look like she’s moving anytime soon.

“Of course it’s fine,” Riley says, ducking her head so she could press a kiss to Maya’s hair, “You’re welcome here anytime you want Maya.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Riley says firmly, “I’m very sure.”

“Okay. Thanks Riley,” Maya says, groaning when Riley moves slightly to reach the lamp switch and pull the duvet over them.

“Good night Peaches,” 

“Night Riles,” Maya says, pressing a kiss to Riley’s collarbone, “Sleep tight.”

“Don’t let the bed bugs bite,” Riley finishes, continuing to stroke Maya’s hair until her breathing evens out and Riley’s sure she’s asleep.


End file.
